1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic lens system and, more particularly, to a retrofocus-type wide-angle photographic lens system arranged to correct aberrations which become unfavourable when focusing on an object at a short distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As wide-angle photographic lens systems, retrofocus-type wide-angle lens systems having a negative lens group as a front lens group and a positive lens group as a rear lens group are widely used because of reasons that the back focal length can be made long, a flat image can be obtained over a wide field angle, and so forth. Due to the fact, however, that photographic lens systems are generally designed so that aberrations can be favourably corrected for aberrations object at an infinite distance, abberations become considerably unfavourable from the center of the field toward the marginal portion when the above-mentioned retrofocus-type lens system is focused on an object at a short distance by advancing the lens system as a whole in the same way as the case of focusing in general. In the above case, there is a tendency as described below when aberrations become unfavourable. That is, especially sagittal astigmatism is over-corrected, meridional astigmatism is remarkably over-corrected and spherical aberration is under-corrected. As correcting means for unfavourable aberrations which occur when the retrofocus-type lens system having the above-mentioned characteristics is focused on an object at a short distance, the following methods are known. One method is to divide the lens system into two groups and to focus by advancing the lens system as a whole by reducing the airspace between said two lens groups. Another method is to focus by moving a pre-determined lens in the lens system at the same time when the lens system as a whole is advanced. However, those lens systems for which the above-mentioned correcting means are adopted have disadvantages that the construction of the focusing mechanism becomes very complicated compared with the focusing mechanism of general lens systems and the outer diameter of the lens mount becomes large because said lens systems require both of the moving mechanism for advancing the lens system as a whole and mechanism for moving a part of lenses in the lens system cooperating with the former moving mechanism for advancing the lens system as a whole.